<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never and Always by Editors_Are_Underrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065280">Never and Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editors_Are_Underrated/pseuds/Editors_Are_Underrated'>Editors_Are_Underrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epitaph, Random &amp; Short, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editors_Are_Underrated/pseuds/Editors_Are_Underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I made in my spare time. I guess it can be described as an epitaph. No particular subject or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never and Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this poem in my spare time when I thought "Oh, I think I wanna write a poem but its hard for me to think of a subject so let's just write a random blurb." I'm really insecure about things I write (I prefer editing over writing) but I would like to publish something longer eventually so please give kudos! Comments are also welcomed (though I may not reply) and criticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive. Hope you like this tiny mess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved everything and nothing,<br/>
Many things and few things,<br/>
Everyone and no one,<br/>
Never and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, the notes are longer than the actual work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>